1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunglass holders and more particularly pertains to a new sunglass holder for safely and securely holding several pairs of prescription glasses or sunglasses when they are not being worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sunglass holders is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,550 describes a spectacle case that securely retains a pair of spectacles. Another type of sunglass holder is U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,811 describing a combined eyeglass and contact lens accessory case comprising a foldable member having compartments, which may be moved between open and closed positions. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,264 describes an ornamental design for a roll type case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,788 describes a collapsible holder for protecting sunglasses.